Sasusaku The Key
by spicewolf
Summary: I suck at summery's so please forgive me the story is much better then the summery!   Filled with suspense,sex and the darker twist of fate The Key will surley keep you on your toys! As said by my bff lol
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Key**

**Main Couple: Sasusaku**

**Chapter 1- The Incident**

**Summery-Ok I'm not that great at summerys so lets just say that you have never read a story like this or at least I hope you haven't. This story is all mine and IDK how many chaps. its gonna have. My first story so yeah if its crappy forgive me! Please rate and review thank you!**

The last time Sakura saw her sister was on her sixteenth birthday. They had been out flying on the day of the **incident**. Sakura, at the time had long, straight pink hair that when loose swirled around her thighs; her body had pulsed with the power of the SUN Clan. That day she had worn her white ceremonial dress and hood. The dress as well as the hood was decorated with golden runes that traced along the curve of Sakura's body. Her sister, Irena, wore the same dress and hood but without the runes. With their pure white wings they looked like angels, but they were far more powerful then the angels of the Clan.

The **incident **happened as the girls were flying over the Lake of Destiny; the MOON Clan and their leader, King Fugaku Uchiha; they came out of nowhere, thousands upon thousands of the MOON Children; Sakura and her sister soon became completely surrounded. Suddenly one of the MOON Children grabbed Irena and began to choke her. "No!" Sakura screamed, flashing a blast of light at the bastard choking her sister but, the blast did not affect him one bit. Her sister's face was beginning to turn blue, her thrashing slowing becoming weaker when all of a sudden "Release the child!", Fugaku commanded facing Sakura, "as long as" he snickered "You, Sakura, do as we say."  
>"What are you talking about you jackass! Let her go!" Sakura shouted.<br>Fugaku chuckled, "We will release your sister after you have completed the test."  
>"What test?" Sakura screamed as she fought her way, through the MOON Clan towards Fugaku. When she had reached him he screamed grabbing a knife in one hand, her wrist in the other. Before Sakura even had time to react Fugaku had sliced her palm open. A trickle of crimson red blood began to rapidly fly from her palm.<br>"The crystal! Hurry!" Fugaku began shouting at his followers. Once he had the long, blood red crystal, he took Sakura's bleeding hand and placed it onto the crystal. The crystal began to glow and the red began to turn into a black as night and death color. "What th-" Sakura began only to be cut off by Fugaku's insistent cries of joy.  
>"Yes! Yes! We have found the Key at last!" Fugaku shrieked. The MOON Clan surrounding him began to chant "Key! Key! Key!"<p>

"What the hell is going on? What Key?" Sakura shouted.

'Funny you should asked ", Fugaku laughed, "You my dear, are the Key to power, balance; with you in the MOON Clan, we will become more powerful then the SUN Clan and finally get what we deserve!"  
>Seeing Sakura's defiant look Fugaku frowned, snapped his fingers and at once Irena began to be choked once more.<br>"Stop it! Please stop it!" Sakura begged tears in her eyes.  
>"If you want your sister to live, you will go into the Lake of Destiny!" Fugaku shrieked.<br>Looking at her sister, Sakura locked eyes with Fugaku and whispered,

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I am sooo sry for not updating for like forever! I've been having soo much homework lately! Again I am sooo sorry! Please enjoy the next chapter. I hope to update the next one possible next Tuesday. Please send me a mail for any ideas you may have on the story or any tips that you wanna tell me I would appreticiate that! Thx you for reading ENJOY! BTW HAPPY EARLY EASTER!**

Ch 2 The Change

Sakura entered the dark murky depths of the Lake of Destiny. She slowly walked into the center of the lake. Then she fell. Down, down into the depths of the lake she fell. Never to reach the bottom. All of a sudden dark tendrils of magic began to wrap around her sinking body. "What the hell?" She screamed only to have the magic shove its way into her throat, into her body. She began to feel the squeeze on the inside and outside of her body, caused by the powerful magic of the lake. She began to feel a change within her body. It was as if her power of the Sun was being drained away and replaced with something else. She couldn't tell what this new power was but she was sure that it was not good. Finally after what seemed like hours upon hours the tendrils left her body allowing her to catapult to the surface.

Irena's POV

My eyes widened in shock as my sister came bursting out of the lake. Her once long, straight pink hair had become a cropped, spiky mess of midnight hair with hot pink strips in it. Her robe had been torn into a sort of short but long style and was not black with red runes. The runes had completely different meanings then they had before. It was like someone had rewoven them into the fabric! And her eyes! Oh her eyes! No longer were they that subtle green that reminded you of valley grass. Her eyes were now a vicious shade of dark green with what looked like smoky green rings surrounding her pupils. Her body was pulsing with the power of the MOON Clan! This thing was not my sister!

Back to Sakura's POV

I knew something had happened to me when I saw Fugaku's eyes brighten and my sister gasp in shock. Slowly I looked at my self. Everything about me had changed. I looked up to see that Fugaku had come closer then I had realized. I tensed knowing that he was going to do something unpleasant. But I had not expected the hug with which he bestowed upon me.

"Welcome to the MOON Clan my child." He whispered in my ear. I stood rigid to shock to comprehend what had just happened to me. After Fugaku had realized me he said to his followers "We have a new member of our family! Sakura will forever be ours!" The mass of the MOON Clan began to shout and cheer. 'Wait!" I yelled "What of my sister? You promised she would be free."

"Sigh. Yes I did promise you that, Neji let go of little Irena." Fugaku said. After Neji had let go of my sister I rushed to her. "Irena are you ok?" I asked. "Get the hell away from me!" she shrieked "You are NOT my sister! Get the fuck away from me!" With that she flew off toward our, I mean her home, with the SUN Clan.

As I looked off into the direction of where she went I felt the familiar sting in my eyes. "No" I thought to myself "I will not cry, not here, not ever again." Turning I said to Fugaku "What now?" Smiling he said "Now, dear Sakura you are home."


End file.
